


All You Need is Alcohol

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Swearing, brief mentions of klaine, itty bitty dirty talk, mentions of unrequited seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets wasted at Scandals after helping Blaine with the proposal and finds comfort in a stranger named Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> based on a headcanon ask left in my tumblr askbox and it got longer than i planned to write lol. also posted on tumblr under the same username. and yES i know lame title this is why i don't title things on tumblr :)

"I mean--it's not like I'm still in love with him or anything, hell no, but...god, is there anything stronger than this? What I'm saying is, I'm just real,  _real_ happy for Blaine, y'know? He's gonna marry the love his life while I don't even have a date for the fucking senior prom, oh god..." 

Sebastian leans over and starts crying into the older man's arm, gripping onto it as if he'll fall into a darker place if he let go.

Cooper tries to look like he's sorry for the boy, but he's only finding this a bit amusing. This is the same Sebastian who blinded his little brother, so seeing him drunk and crying the first time he's finally meeting him is one way to get even with him.

He doesn't move away or shove the boy off him when he's sobbing onto him, he just continues to drink and listen. There's little he could do at this point, Sebastian was already so drunk when he got here.

"Maybe if I wasn't a fuckin' douchebag," Sebastian says when his sobs go down a few notches, "he would've gathered all those glee clubs for _me_ , he would've sang a damn Beatles song to  _me_ , he would've proposed to  _me_. What the fuck is wrong with me?" 

"So you are still in love with him," Cooper says, speaking up for the first time. Who knew his little bro would be such a heartbreaker? Who knew people would actually  _like_ him, with those grandfather clothes and that ridiculously gelled hair. 

"No! No I am not. I told you I'm not!" Sebastian insists as he tries to take Cooper's drink from him. "I was--I did like him and it would've been fuckin' great if he ever considered to be with me, but...but no, I hate that stupid Asian hobbit." 

Holding in his laugh, Coop simply moves his shot glass to the opposite side where Seb won't reach. 

Sebastian pouts and buries his face back into Coop's arm. He mumbles something, maybe it wasn't even words that made sense, but Cooper still asks, "What was that?"  

"I said if only Blaine had a stupid older gay brother," Seb repeats, glaring at Cooper. "You're a terrible listener." 

Cooper cannot hold it in any longer. He lets out a rather loud laugh that even startles Sebastian, and he laughs for a long minute or two before he calms back down and orders his last shot for the night. If only this kid knew...

"Alright, I got my driver waiting outside," he says, getting up from his stool and setting down a few bills for his and Seb's drinks. "As much fun as this was, I'm taking you home, you're going to drink some water and rinse your face, and then straight to bed. You're still going to feel like crap tomorrow, but you're going to concentrate on school stuff to forget all about this Blaine guy, okay? You deserve better, I promise." 

"Pinky promise?" Sebastian says rather miserably, but he doesn't attempt to protest when Cooper helps him out to the car and is able to give him his address. 

The first ten minutes of the drive is so quiet that Cooper thinks that Sebastian has fallen asleep (which would be a miracle), but then he starts talking. 

"Why are you helping me?" Seb asks as he's staring out the window.

Cooper shrugs, even though Seb isn't looking at him. "You're drunk, it's late, and you've spilled more secrets than you would've liked to a stranger like me. I think that makes me responsible." 

Sebastian then glares at him, taken aback. "You don't have to help if you don't want to. If this is some sick game--" 

"Whoa, hey now," Cooper interrupts, automatically putting a hand on Seb's knee. "I didn't mean...I'm helping you because I _want_ to, Seb, alright?" 

Sebastian doesn't say anything else. Instead, he's staring at the hand on his knee, as if he's trying to find a deeper meaning to it, so Cooper quickly retracts his hand when he realizes this. 

"Uhm, sorry," he says quietly, blushing a bit. "Just...just lie your head back and close your eyes. You'll be home soon."

Sebastian is still staring at him, though, which of course makes Coop want to look anywhere but at the kid. 

"Is this how you always pick up your dates?" Seb finally says, and Cooper looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Helping them home when they're drunk and alone?" 

Coop rolls his eyes. "Oh yes, definitely. Because I'm the ever so gentleman who takes advantage of his younger brother's friends." And then he realizes what he just confessed. _Ah, shit..._  

"What?" Sebastian is staring at him even more intently than ever. "You're shitting me. Oh my God, please tell me you're joking! Are you serious?" 

Cooper doesn't say anything. He slumps in his seat, wishing almost desperately that they were at the kid's place already. If this was any other time, where Sebastian wasn't drunk and depressed, he wouldn't have cared if he found out he's related to Blaine. But for him to find out after spending a few hours bawling his eyes out over Blaine, well--Coop is probably the biggest asshole right now. 

"What the fuck..." is the only thing Sebastian says before there's complete silence between the two of them for the rest of the drive.   

When they finally,  _finally_ stop in front of a impressive-looking house, Cooper helps Sebastian out of the car and walks him to the front door, the both of them still in silence. 

"Uhm..." Cooper begins to say. "Do you need help going in, or...?" Fuck, why did he have to go and make this so awkward? 

Sebastian wordlessly searches for his house keys in his pockets, and when he does find them, he looks at Cooper, and then he's suddenly leaning in awfully close. 

"What I need," Sebastian whispers, their lips just inches from each other, "is for you to fuck off." He steps back and unlocks the door, leaving a very confused Cooper. 

Cooper shakes out of his brief daze and he frowns. "Okay, yeah, fine.  _You're very welcome_ , your majesty," he adds in a whispered voice, his face blushing furiously, before he turns around to walk back to his car. He has no right to be angry, he tries to tell himself. But man, is that boy frustrating. 

However, before he could even leave the doorstep, Sebastian comes back outside and pushes him roughly against the wall next to the front door. 

"What the hell, Sebastian?!" Coop almost puts his hands up for defense, but then Sebastian is leaning in close again and he's suddenly pressing their lips hard together. 

_Oh, okay..._ Coop doesn't him push him away, settling his hands on Seb's shoulders, pulling him even closer as their mouths move wonderfully together. He could faintly taste and smell the alcohol on Sebastian, running his tongue on his bottom lips, wanting more without thinking twice about this.   


Sebastian eagerly opens his mouth, but he tries to push his tongue in Coop's mouth first for dominance.  Cooper can't have that, though, and he successfully has his tongue exploring every inch of Seb's rather tasty mouth, making the boy moan and writhe against him.

There are hands pulling at his hair and he could feel Seb's hardening dick against his leg as they continue to kiss deeply. Cooper is sure that Seb could feel his hard-on when Seb finally breaks the kiss to make his way down his neck, sinking his teeth into his skin and then running his tongue over the spot to help with the slight but delicious pain.

"Oh fuck..." Cooper moans, leaning his head back as his hands begin to explore Seb's back till he has them on his ass. He squeezes, and they both groan at the friction it's giving them. He swats at his ass and Seb lets out a brief moan with a small chuckle. Cooper  _really_ likes the noises coming out of Sebastian's mouth. 

"You like this, don't you, Cooper?" Seb whispers as he works on a few more hickies. 

Cooper only moans in response while he continues to squeeze and smack his ass before Seb licks a stripe up his neck. Then they're kissing again, messily this time with their teeth clanking and tongues dancing. 

Neither of them have no idea how long they stay like this, kissing and grinding and moaning. And when Sebastian starts to unbutton Coop's shirt, the chorus of a Duran Duran song is blasting from Cooper's pants pocket. 

It's Blaine calling him. 

Sebastian is still unbuttoning, but Cooper gently grabs his wrists to stop him and he gives him an apologetic look. But  _wow_ , those green eyes...he never noticed earlier how amazing they are. 

"It's, uh, it's Blaine," he tells him as he's still trying to catch his breath. His phone stops ringing, but he knows his brother will keep calling till he picks up. Or worse, Blaine will panic and call the president, or something. 

"Fuck him," Seb says, trying to go back to working on Coop's shirt. "Fuck him and his stupid little fiancé, who fucking cares." 

Ugh, Cooper wants to also say "fuck it" and pull him back and give him a real good night, but then he remembers that Seb is still horribly wasted and clearly still extremely upset.   


"Sebastian. Hey, Seb," Cooper softly says when he holds onto Seb's hands. "That's my brother you're talking about. But most importantly, we can't do this when you're obviously still drunk. I mean--we shouldn't do this at all, I just...I got carried away. That was wrong and I'm sorry." 

Seb falls silent and then he takes a couple steps back. 

"I have to go," Cooper continues, letting go of Seb's hands (no matter how much he doesn't want to), "but I, uh, I'll just give you my number--for emergencies only, okay? I'll be hanging around here for a couple months, so...yeah." 

"You're staying for a while?" Seb asks, taking out his phone to hand it over to Coop. 

"I start filming for this movie in a few months," Cooper says as he's inputting his number into Sebastian's phone. "So I'm starting my vacation with the family and stuff. Here..." He gives the phone back, not sure if he should shake the boy's hand to say goodbye, or...

"Well--guess I'll be seeing you a lot, then, Mr. Movie Star Anderson," Sebastian tells him, giving him a wink. 

Cooper lets out a soft chuckle, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure. I don't think that can happen, Sebastian." 

At this, Sebastian leans in close once more and gently kisses Cooper. "But it will most definitely happen, Cooper," he whispers into his ear before he pulls away with a smirk on his face and he walks into the house, closing the door behind him. 

Cooper stands still there for a minute, his face red and his fingers touching where Seb kissed him.  _Ah, double shit..._

As if on cue, his phone is ringing again, so he answers with an almost too cheery tone and goes back to his car, wondering if this night actually happened. 

When he falls asleep later in the guest room of his parent's house, his last thought is Sebastian and those gorgeous green eyes of his...

And when it's morning, he wakes up to a text from a number he doesn't recognize. 

_So, Mr. Movie Star. What time will you be picking me up for our second date?_  



End file.
